There are several known exam tables which include access panels, which facilitate access by a technician or practitioner to the thoracic region of a patient. However, these known access panels either drop down or pivot way from the body of the exam table. These panels provide a space or opening so that a technician or practitioner can more readily perform an exam or procedure on a patient. Typically cardiac exams are performed using these devices. These known access panels create relatively large spaces, and are generally not adjustable in any way. The opening or space is generally static with respect to size.
Generally, many known access panels either drop away quickly or pivot completely out of the way. As a result, their design often provides little or no support for the patient. Furthermore, since they are not completely removed, they can become obstructions for the technician or practitioner. The larger known access panels are cumbersome and generally influence where equipment is located next to the exam table due to interference. Both the patient and practitioner/technician may have uneasiness or anxiety during the exam or procedure as a result.